


uninvited guest.

by joyfuls



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuls/pseuds/joyfuls
Summary: although he wouldn't say the new addition to his home was unwelcomed, her first reaction to it was something he didn't want to see despite knowing it would come from miles away.





	uninvited guest.

There was a toe-curling screech coming from the bathroom while he was analyzing the data of the team's current status. It was understandable, Hiruma was one of the main offenders that led her to scream bloody murder at nine in the morning and his partner-in-crime was none other than the screamer herself, his girlfriend of five years.

Normal circumstances would dictate her shrilling was because of an unwelcome guest, like the last time a huge cockroach invaded their bathroom. It got him spring on his feet without missing a beat and run straight to the bathroom. He swore he almost swallowed his gum in silent panic, only to find her curling up on the toilet while pointing down at the terrifying insect. The confrontation was anticlimactic to the point where Hiruma didn't even want to make any remark to poke fun of her. Arguably, her distressed face was cute, but it remained firm in his belief that no one can terrorise his girlfriend but him.

Needless to say, he took care of it with a deadpan that remained long after. He would not spare her even a reaction, not even when she clung on him when he left the bathroom.

It would happen so often, weekly even, he developed a habit to pick up the pistol every time he heard her scream. He would ignore the frequent visits and chose to shoot them dead every time they came. However, the last straw was pulled when one flew at him, broke his bubble, and Hiruma decided he had enough.

That weekend, he took his girlfriend on a trip to Bali while a pest control team came to disinfect his house and cleanse it with insecticide. Hiruma loved his cockroach-free life and quiet weekend mornings when his girlfriend did not scream her lungs out.

This time, there was nothing similar to the previous ones for him. Not when he knew she'd make her way out any moments with frustration written all over her face.

To explain how this situation came to be, he needed to retrace the time back to weeks ago.

Hiruma hated three things, him losing, his own helplessness, and showing his vulnerabilities. This excluded Agon, because he was not even a thing. The first one, he experienced more than he'd have liked, for his stroke of luck wasn't a pleasant one. The second happened more than once when it came to his time back in Deimon when Musashi left and everything collapsed.

The third one, however, he guarded it with the ferocity of a dragon protecting his hoard. Not even his teammates would be privy to his softness, his best friends knew more than them but they wouldn't talk about it.

And for her, the person he allowed to squirm into his heart and remained with him despite his fixation on football, she knew of things others would never know.

He showed her a side that not even years of trust bonded with his friends could stand on equal terms. When Hiruma voluntarily showed her weaknesses, his gentleness, his caring side, they had joined as one and crafted an emotional bond on a newfound stage of their relationship.

It made them stronger after they were intimate, even with their differences when it came to needs and wants. He might turn down her advances more than once, but when desires struck, he made it known that she will be ravished to the point of no return.

On occasions, he hoped it would at least keep her sated until the next time he felt indulgent enough to satisfy her. It was never the case, then again, life never went how he wanted until he pressed a gun up against its throat.

That brought things back to the main point. Hiruma couldn't forget the satisfaction ring in his mind when he watched the fruit of his labours oozing out of her. It was not often that they went bare, without any barriers or protection between the two of them. Simply naked flesh pressing against each other as he held her closer than ever before. The utter bliss at that moment that carved the moments into his brain for days on, not only for the bodily pleasure but also for the intimacy he craved.

He would continue to live in his bliss until he snapped out of it the moment he began to notice something went wrong. Hiruma continued to watch for days, at first in quiet surprise, but then it boiled down to calm observation.

It soothed him to know there was no nagging worries or guilt at the back of his mind. He wanted it, he wanted it the moment he decided to conjoined their bodies together the weeks before. That was why worries and concerns never bothered to sink when he saw her forgetting to take her pills.

They got intimate again since then and a few more times. However, the timing was easy for him to pinpoint down the exact moment when it happened. He knew how he would react, and he knew how she would too.

The topic of kids never really popped up for them, on occasions, she'd make comment about kids passing by being cute. It was adorable to see the glow surrounding her whenever she played with children, too. Yet, they never talked about it. She would be hesitant whenever the talk came up, and then changed the topic on her own. It was understandable, he never gave her the vibe of a parental and fatherly type.

What he did back then was the plan to make her change her mind about it, showing her he would be dependable when it came down to that. He hated when she had doubts about it too, but that hate was not enough to enter his top three.

His once selfish goal morphed and twisted as he kept an eye on the changes in her during the following days. She was more sluggish, ate scarcely, and often had nausea. Her usual reasoning was down the line of work being straining or maybe her bad living habit catching up to her. He knew the actual reason was him, but he didn't want to say it until it was set in stone.

After her bathroom visit increased to ten times a day, he knew it was time to make some calls.

Moments later, Mamori showed up in front of his apartment with a black plastic bag in her hand, too unimpressed by the situation and his tyranny. "Hiruma, what are you—"

He never let her had the chance to finish her sentence. With one swift movement, he snatched the bag from her and slammed the door shut. There was no thanks, no bye, nothing. One thing for his lack of manner, another with him being caught up in his own mind didn't help either.

Hiruma was pleased to see exactly what he ordered inside the plastic bags, and the event continued to roll out in his favour when he saw his girlfriend walking out of the bathroom. Her complexion was a tad bit worse than before, the sickness hadn't been kind on her. His fault? Probably. There was one way to find out.

"Was that Mamori-san?" She asked as her curious eyes scanned the front door.

He didn't give her an answer, the severity of his silence unnerved her. With his usual shows of manic tyranny, the stoic, quiet Hiruma reserved for her was something scarier.

"Use these." He tossed the bag at her and returned to his laptop, already set on continuing his works for the day before he got interrupted by Mamori.

"What are…" The pause that came when she opened the bag was one he anticipated. He knew she'd gape at him before frowning in confusion. "Youichi, I'm not… Don't be ridiculous, it's sickness…"

There was the trailing, the consideration, the disbelief. All before the huff that came after he gave her a single command. "Now."

She turned on her heel with her chin raised at that, refusing to obey him as she marched for the kitchen. It didn't matter, he was impatient but he could wait. If she wanted to be stubborn, fine, she'd cave sooner or later. He knew it.

It resulted in the delay of her screeching only less than an hour later when her bladder urged her to head towards the bathroom. He predicted that her curiosity would get the better of her, and he wasn't wrong.

"Youichi!" He remained firm in his seat, face completely passive as he was unbothered with her frustration. He didn't spare a glance when she made her grand entrance, not a moment after she almost blew their roof away with her scream. "Youichi, I'm pregnant!"

She waved the tests at him, both of them, all used and cleaned. There was something more erratic than usual about her, something he couldn't pinpoint yet.

It was now that he slowly turned over and pluck the pregnancy test from her hand, "So I was right." He bore no enthusiasm of a man who was proven to be correct, however. If anything, it was a massive relief that he wasn't reading into things too much.

"You knew?" She gasped, hand covered her mouth in an attempt to keep her own shock down.

The stare Hiruma diverted at her was without any moderation of impress in it. If anything, it was close to being sarcastic. "Why did you think I got these for you, fucking girlfriend?" He waved the two sticks in his hand, now confirmed to have positive marks by him.

"Right…" She mumbled but she wasn't allowed to dwell on her shortcomings before another problem occurred inside her mind. "Wait, aren't you mad? I thought you didn't want…"

"Where did you get that assumption from?" He raised his eyebrows, he already got an idea or two, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"You know, you're always focusing on football." Her voice became quieter now like she was guilty about something that she didn't even know what. "We barely have time together, I was worried that you don't want kids too."

Silence blanketed over them then, weighing heavy on their shoulders as if whatever would be spoken next would be the final trial for them.

"Before? Maybe." He was unsure. To say the least. "But now, if it's ours then I don't mind."

Ours, he meant him and her. The thought ought to plan some ideas in her mind, but he couldn't deny the uncertainty on her face.

"Having a kid is a lot of responsibilities." She scratched the back of her head before her hand slides down to hold on her neck. "It would take a huge chunk in your schedule."

"Don't be anxious for nothing, fucking girlfriend. If I don't have time, I'll make time, I have slaves complying to my bidding. You know my capabilities, I'll do whatever it takes." To protect people he cared about, that included their future kid too. Kids, if things went well.

"So… does that mean you wouldn't mind… you know…" She asked, hesitation laced in her words. It ired him that she wouldn't believe it the moment he said his part. Made sense, him and his trickery were always going together.

Not now, not for her.

"Yeah, of course. The kid is ours." He confirmed, the pleasant result of a smile beginning to show on her face made him happier too. There was no need for him to ask about what she felt, he could see it in her eyes. When she threw herself at him the next moment, it solidified further that she wanted the same thing too. He didn't deadpan as usual, didn't push her away either.

Instead, he held her and let her have her moment now. Repayment for the distress he caused earlier, he guessed.

The thought of becoming parents wasn't bad, they wanted it. For now, he wanted to relish in the warmth of her body. Any concern about their future kid would have to sit back and wait.


End file.
